


I fell for you

by ZinaWhite



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Children, Children are coming!, Confessions, Fluff and Smut, Marriage, Marriage is coming! But only if Yuuri wins gold because Victor didn't really think it through, Multi, OC and Sara are together, Otabek the DJ, Smut, Switching, Time skips because I'm a bad writer, Victor wants the Katsudon, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, Yuuri is a good top, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinaWhite/pseuds/ZinaWhite
Summary: This story kinda follows on the original story line. Not all the way, that's for sure. My writing isn't that good, but please enjoy it!Just so you know..The feels are real.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set when the video of Yuri skating Victor's moves is uploaded and Victor sees it.
> 
> There's an OC in here. Her name's Runi Brooks. She's 17. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

**~Victor's POV~**

My phone vibrated like crazy. It was notifications from Twitter. I picked up my iPhone, wondering what all the fuss was about. As soon as I was on the app, Yuuri (guy who was cut) was on. A link to a video about him was on most of the tweets. I clicked on one and turned up the volume.

I was met with the dance of love. Yuri was doing my routine without any music. He skated so perfectly, so beautifully. It was breathtaking. The 23 year old had some talent.

I wonder why he didn't skate like this in the competition. Nervous maybe?

Whatever the deal was, I want to train him. I want to bring that beauty, that fearlessness, out from within him.

I want to be with him...


	2. Chapter 2

**~Victor's POV~**

BANG!

A door suddenly busted opened." VICTORRRR!!!!!!" Shrieked a voice. Makkachin (who was asleep on me while I rested on my couch) opened a eye, saw who it was and went back to sleep. Runi ran towards me and skidded to a stop in front of me.

Runi Brooks is my childhood friend who lives with me. She came from America when she was six and lived here in Russia since then. Her parents are in the military. She didn't want to leave with them last year, so her parents intrusted her with me and my family. She took up ice not long after she arrived in St.Petersburg.

"Did you see the video?! The Yuuri guy?!" She yelled.

"Yes I did. It was a beautiful dance." I replied looking at the video for a second time.

"Oooo. I see."

She see? I thought. Out loud I said, "And what is that?"

"Yooooou" Runi said in a singsong type of voice. "Like him!"

"No I don't think so."

"Oh but I know so. I can see it in your eyes." At that she leaned in towards my face. I looked her right in the eye. I felt my cheeks start to burn. I turned away from her to hide my blush.

"YES!!!! I totally ship you guys together!"

"Ship?" I questioned.

"OTP!!!! My 'One True Pair'" Runi preceded to shriek. I started to shriek as well, but I had to retain some dignity.

Oh what the hell! I started screaming along with her.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**~Victor's POV~**

I gently put Makkachin to the other side of the couch and got up. Upon seeing me leaving the living room, Makkachin and Runi walked after me. I walked into my bedroom. I pulled my travel suitcase from under my bed and started taking out clothes.

"Why are you packing a bag? Never mind. Wrong question. WHERE are you going?" Runi asked eyeing the suitcase. Makkachin barked in agreement.

"I'm going to Japan!" I declared as I took out another suitcase after the first one was filled up, "I going to train Yuri to the best of his ability!"

"You mean you're going to bang him to the best of YOUR ability." Runi replied chuckling. Makkachin seemed to think that was funny too.

"And that's why you're not coming with me" I retorted.

"WHAT?!! WHY?!!"

"You have school." I said. There that'll distract her from my blush. I thought to myself. To be honest she could skip school to come with me, but I didn't want her to ruin my future relationship with Yuri. Oh God! I thought to myself.

"But I could say I have a skate meet or something." Runi is a great ice skater. She qualified  into Women's Senior Division.

"Nope. And Makkachin is coming with me."

"HE gets to go?! No fair!" Runi pouted. I stopped stuffing my outfits from my previous competitions.

"How about this? You stay here, go to school, and be good.. I'll let you fly down there. How 'bout it?"

"Deal but you're paying for the ticket right?"

"Of course" I rolled my eyes.

"Great! Let me help you with the rest of your junk. You act like you're gonna stay forever over there." She moved to get more clothes and started putting them in a suitcase.

"Just want to be prepared." 

"Well if you wanna be prepared, just get a duffle bag and put clothes, lube, and some condoms in there. Nothing to it!" 

"Shut up and keep packing." I said, even though that was a good idea. I'll have to remember...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor is thinking with his dick. Jesus that boy moves fast.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Victor's POV~**

"This is too much" Runi said after helping me pack.

"Told you I just want to be prepared" I said as I taped up a box. We had to start using boxes because we ran out of suitcases.

"Well didn't I say just grab a duffle, clothes, lube, and some condoms and keep it moving." Runi reminded me as she petted Makkachin. Makkachin nuzzled up against her. He enjoys her company. That traitor. "But then again that'll give off the vibe of just wanting to be there for buttsmex."

"I'm seriously so tired of your dirty mouth." I looked at her from the corner of my eye.

"Bet you won't be tired of Yuuri's dirty hole." Runi retorted, snickering.

"OUT!!!" I yelled, blushing furiously. 

"Awwww the blush is so pretty with your skin. Yuuri'll love that. Especially during the smex"

"I said OUT!" I pointed to the bedroom door. Runi went out cackling. Makkachin ran out behind her, hoping she'll give him more rubs.

I swear my dog is a traitor. 

(Time skip bought to you by 'omg I'm Yuri on Ice trash')

The trip to the airport didn't take too long. Runi, Makkachin, and I arrived in no time. It was crowded as always. We navigated ourselves and my things, with help from workers, towards the bag check.

"I think that's everything" I said as I looked at the hundreds of boxes being checked by workers. Going to another country and all, have to make sure everything is alright.  Makkachin was already being moved to be put on the plane. 

Suddenly Runi crashed into me, folding me into a hug.

"I love you. Have a safe flight. And don't forget my ticket." She said, her words muffled by my coat. The security were done checking the boxes give me the okay to go.

"I love you too. And don't worry I won't forget." I said, breaking the hug and walking to the gate.

"Sure you will Dory." She called waving. I waved back walking through the gate. 

I'm coming Yuuri.

Damn, I forgot to tell Yakov where I'm going..Oh well!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And he is off! This is one of the reasons why Yakov is going bald.


End file.
